Filthy
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: Tavros is attending a new school, however, on his first day there he is bullied and humiliated. It doesn't stop there though. The worst thing possible happens to him, and Gamzee's to blame. But Gamzee wants to see him again. Rated M for sexual theme. non con guyxguy Read and Review, if you don't like it, pass it over. Chapter three now up, chapter four almost ready.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this was requested by a friend. I'm sorry for how cruel Gamzee is in this story. :( **

**Gamzee: That guy that doesn't care  
**

**Tavros: The innocent Geek**

**Dave: The tag along **

**Warning: Rape**

**DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK IS NOT MINE. :(**

It was Tavros' first day at the new school. He slipped into his Batman jacket, then slid on the strap of his Fiduspawn book bag. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his square glasses. _Everything is going to be fine._

He sighed.

_Hopefully._

* * *

Tavros was leaving one of his classes after lunch had ended. He was walking down the hallway when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to see a face covered in clown makeup. He stepped away in fright, he never was a fan of clowns.

"Hey cutey, wanna go on a date soon?"

The guy asked pressing Tavros against line of lockers just behind him. Tavros' eyes went wide and he shook his head. He wasn't able to get anything out though, he was a nervous wreck.

"Come on, I can fuck your pussy _so goood._"

The guy continued, this time he pressed his body against Tavros'. Tavros shoved against the guys chest and pushed him back.

"Don't-don't touch me."

Tavros said with all the courage he could muster. The guy chuckled, then pressed Tavros against the locker again. Tavros held his hands against the guys chest and growled.

"Get away."

Tavros argued pushing and shoving the guy. Finally, he was able to shove the guy off with more force. The guy stumbled back, landing in some blonds arms.

"Hey Gamzee, you having trouble picking up a dollar whore?"

The blond asked. Tavros blushed at the insult. Gamzee pulled himself from the blonds arms and spun around to face him.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Dave."

He growled then turned back to Tavros, but the smaller, more frightened boy had already run off.

After school Dave and Gamzee were walking home when Dave pointed out Tavros walking a couple paces ahead of them. Gamzee laughed loudly, trying to get Tavros' attention, but Tavros had his earbuds in and couldn't hear. Irratated by this, Gamzee ran up to Tavros, wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him into the air, spinning him around as he did so. Tavros screamed and kicked, punched and cried out in fear. Finally Gamzee threw him down, and Dave was at his side in seconds.

Tavros began to sit up, but he was stopped when a foot stomped his back and forced him down again. He yelped in pain as his chest was being crushed against the concrete. Above him Dave and Gamzee talked about what to do.

"We could just let him go."

Dave suggested. Gamzee snorted.

"Please. Such a cute little cunt like him? I don't think so. Dave, I think I got the perfect idea."

Gamzee suggested. Dave blushed, looked down at Tavros then back up at Gamzee. He shrugged, then nodded slowly.

"Sure okay."

He said. Gamzee grinned, lifted Tavros to his feet and dragged him down the street to his house.

He slammed open the door and pulled the small geek in. Dave ran past him to open the bedroom door. Gamzee didn't even have to look over to know his dad was lighting one. He could smell it clear in the room. Tavros crinkled his nose at the new smell. It was disgusting to him, and it made him want to puke. The smell, however, was the least of his problems.

Tavros was dragged upstairs, lead into the bedroom then thrown on the bed. He turned over and looked Gamzee and Dave up and down, unsure of what was going on.

Then, his eyes widened as Gamzee began slipping out of his pants. He looked at Dave who was doing the same. He felt chills running up and down his spine. He had heard of boys getting raped, how bad it hurt, and how terrifying it was. His friend Sollux had gone through it before, and he had used Tavros as a sort of diary, to get his pain out.

Dave stormed over to Tavros, and the smaller boys eyes widened pleadingly. Dave didn't care though. He grabbed Tavros by his fluffy mohawk and forced his face into the mattress, then he grabbed his arms and held them over head with his other hand.

Gamzee was behind Tavros in seconds. His fingers looped around the waist band of Tavros' shorts, and the smaller boy gasped. Gamzee yanked them down, and the boxers followed halfway. Tavros screamed, and his struggles became more frantic.

"Damn it Dave, hold him still."

Gamzee growled glaring at the blond. Dave frowned, turned to Tavros and shoved his face deeper into the mattress. Tavros closed his eyes as he felt hands on his butt, moving over the soft surface, then nails digging in.

_This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real._

However, it became real. Gamzee spread Tavros' cheeks with his palms, then he dug his thumbs into the geeks orifice and stretched it as far as he could. Tavros tenced, he screamed as his dry, virgin walls were spread and pain shocked every inch of his body.

Dave watched intently as Gamzee slid the head of his cock between Tavros' butt cheeks, then he pushed it in. Tavros screamed again, a couple of cries followed that racked his body back and forth. Gamzee looked at Dave and sneered. The blond tried to smile back, but he felt too uncomfortable, too scared, so his lips only twitched upwards in a crooked smile.

"Bitch isn't screaming enough is he?"

Gamzee said then dug the nails of his thumbs into Tavros' walls. The boy whines, his body twitching. Gamzee grins.

"I want more from you baby boy."

Gamzee growls. He thrusts himself all the way in until the base of his dick hit Tav's butt. Tavros screamed into the mattress and clutched the sheets for dear life. He could feel something warm inside him, something liquidy, and it scared him.

Dave's eyes stayed on Gamzee's dick as he pulled out, then he plunged back in and started up a quick, and painful pace. Dave bit his bottom lip as he watched Gamzee's facial expressions. Tavros wriggled an arm free from Dave and fought to get out of Gamzee's reach, but when Gamzee shot Dave a feirce glare, Dave was on Tavros in an instance.

"Keep him busy Dave."

Gamzee growled. Dave frowned.

"How, I think he's fine like this."

Gamzee started ramming into Tavros harder, his eyes showing pure lust now.

"Nah brother. This motherfucker's pure virgin. You gotta teach the hoe how to earn the money. Make him suck you off."

Gamzee orders. Dave blushes but nods. He pulls Tavros' head up and freezes at the look on the little geek's face. His eyes were wide and filled with tears, his mouth opened wide as he screamed and begged and unwantingly moaned. Dave looked up at Gamzee and saw the pleasure in his face as he tilted his head back and yanked Tavros down on his dick with more force.

"Please-"

Tavros screams. He eyes shut and another moan escapes his lips. Dave grabs Tavros by his chin and forces his head down, closer to his dick. Tavros doesn't open his eyes, he can't force himself to see what was happening anymore. His mouth is forced open and something thick invaded his lips. He suddenly felt like puking, again, but the thing in his mouth wouldn't allow it.

"It feels right don't it?"

Gamzee growls leaning over Tavros. He grabs Dave by the back of his neck and pulls him into a forcefull kiss. Dave moans, concentrating more on the kiss then on the head he was forcing to bob up and down on his dick. Dave's hand left Tavros' trapped ones and he clutched Gamzee's shoulder. He slides his hand down his peck and around the back to his shoulder blade. He loved feeling Gamzee's muscles, though he never really got to touch them. Gamzee would fuck him every now and then, and Dave loved it, but he wasn't what Gamzee was really after. Gamzee, in fact, wasn't actually after anything. That's why it didn't really bother Dave that the juggalo fucked other guys too. He knew they weren't important to him either.

"Get back to work Dave."

Gamzee growls pushing Dave back and grinning wickedly at him. Dave feigned a smile. Gamzee knew how he felt, and he always toyed with his feelings to get what he wanted done. Gamzee's word was law, always.

Dave obeyed. He turned his attention back to the frightened geek and put both hands on the back of the boys head. He pushed the head down and looked back up at Gamzee, a wide grin on his lips.

_You like this?_

Dave thought. Gamzee wasn't paying attention though. His attention was on his dick as it entered the boy. It took Dave a few seconds to realize that the geek had started bleeding all over Gamzee's dick and that had brought a new pleasure over Gamzee.

Dave paniced inside. He had never seen that look when Gamzee fucked any other guy, including Dave.

Gamzee leaned over Tavros again, his nails digging into Tavros' back.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum."

Gamzee growls digging his nails deeper. The skin splits and blood emerges. Tavros pulls his mouth away from the dick and screams in pain. He begins to pant as Gamzee picks up his pace. His caramel eyes find Dave's and he wordlessly pleads for help.

"Fucking-cumming inside this little bloody bitch."

Gamzee growls to himself as he releases while deep inside of Tavros. Tavros finally pukes in Dave's lap.

"Gross!"

The blond yells as he jumps up and scratches at his thighs. He looks back up to see Gamzee turning Tavros over and spreading his legs again.

"Hey man, you already fucked him. Let's get rid of him already."

Dave growls. Gamzee grins and shakes his head. Tavros is silent this time as Gamzee pushes into him. He wears a blank expression, one of pure pain and hopelessness.

"No way man, I like this little whore."

Gamzee grins and looks up at Dave. Dave blushes. He knew Gamzee was doing that on purpose. Tavros turns his head to the side and throws up some more, his eyes shutting tight and more sobs racking his body. Dave shakes his head at the sight.

"This is fucking insane Gamzee. He's fucking throwing up man. He's sick okay? Just, let him go already."

Dave growls actually worried about the geek and not about his relationship with Gamzee. Tavros cries aloud, his arm reaching out to Dave.

"Please-"

Tavros screams. His eyes shut tightly again as Gamzee rams harder into him. Dave shakes his head, finally having enough.

"That's it man. That's it."

He growls and stomps over to Gamzee. He grabs him from beneath his arms and begins to yank him away from Tavros but the juggalo grabs a handful of Dave's hair.

"I will get my fucking gun Dave. You know I ain't afraid to use that fucker."

Gamzee growls into Dave's ear. Dave inhales deeply, looks at Tavros through the corner of his eye, then tackles Gamzee off the bed. They collapse to the floor, and in an instance Gamzee is over him, punching him.

Tavros sits up, his insides pounding and churning and practically rotting. He looks down at the two on the floor then hurriedly pulls himself off the bed. He quietly grabs his boxers and slides into them, not bothering to deal with the blood. He spots his shorts where Dave and Gamzee are, behind them, so that they wouldn't see him if he attempted to snatch them.

Tavros hurried over, only wanting to get home to his dad. As he grabs his shorts Dave's hand lands on them and their eyes meet for a split second. Dave draws his attention back to Gamzee and releases the shorts. He flips Gamzee over and bites his face. Tavros takes his chance, not bothering to even put the shorts on. He hurries out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

He screamed for help as soon as he bursted out through the front door. He felt the air return in his lungs, and his legs, though they felt weak, wouldn't give in. He was free, and he wasn't going to let Gamzee or Dave trap him again. He was going to find his dad and he was going to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm going to continue this story, because I had sort of an idea, and a reviewer(SilverstarsofDynamite) asked for it to be continued. Yes, I will, because I got a good idea for where it will go, also, most likely no more rape, probably just some mentioning or thoughts of.**

**Warning: Memories of rape**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK.**

**Chapter 2: **

* * *

When Tavros opened the front door, he saw his dad asleep on the couch. Like every other day he came home from work, tired and exhausted.

He shut the door silently and leaned against it.

"_Dad...daaad." _Tavros called out, but his voice was weak and shaky. After a few seconds of standing on wobbly legs he moved from his spot before the door and stumbled into the bathroom. He turned the shower water to hot and watched as it splashed down.

He couldn't get those piercing indigo eyes out of his mind, or the nasty grin. He shivered, lifting his shirt over head and dropping it to the floor. His reflection was clear in the mirror, but he didn't focus his eyes on it. He didn't want to see the nasty bruises.

As he undid his shorts he thought of Dave, how he had helped him. "I hate them. Both of them." He argued with himself.

When he was completely naked he lowered his gaze to the tile floor and stepped into the spray of hot water. He cringed as the heat singed him, but he did nothing against it, simply leaned against the wall and sobbed.

* * *

The remaining school year Tavros didn't see Dave or Gamzee, and he was relieved by this. He overheard Dave's friends and discovered that Dave had convinced his older brother to move them back to Texas. He suspected Gamzee must've scared Dave some how. Hell, he himself was beyond terrified. He never wanted to see that jerk ever again.

He wondered about him though, every second of his life. He even scared himself with unreasonable scenarios of Gamzee coming and dragging him away. He couldn't concentrate on anything he did.

During gym he was kicked down in soccer, in English he was humiliated when group reading was in session.

The end of the day was always the worst. When he walked home he kept his head phones around his shoulders, his head up and his eyes alert. Every five seconds he looked over his shoulders simply to make sure there was no blonde or black headed creep eying him. When he passed the house, the first time he looked at it and cried, the next times he kept his eyes on the sidewalk.

* * *

There was loud banging on the door. Gamzee rolled onto his side, rubbing his face tiredly. He sat up slowly, yawned, stretched, stumbled out of bed then slammed open his door.

"What?"

He growled. His dad glared down at him.

"What do you mean what? Where the fuck have you been?"

"Out of your life. Happy?"

Gamzee growled. His face was turned to the side with a rough punch. Then a large brutal hand grabbed his neck and he was shoved back. The door slammed shut and the older man drew his attention back to his son.

"You wanna make me happy? Get back to school you piece of shit."

Gamzee gasped, his grip on his fathers' hand tightened.

"Hmmp, you only smile when you can control others, but when you're facing some one like me you look like the stupidest shit."

His father dropped him and walked into his kitchen, serving himself a glass of water. He turned to face his son and leaned against the counter.

"You're apartment smells like _shit_, you look like _shit_, and all you've ever proved to me is that you're worth nothing more than _shit_ itself."

He spat at his son. Gamzee's nose flared as he snarled. His face was turning as red as the hand mark on his neck.

"Why the fuck do you come here if it's just to put me down with your crap?"

Gamzee shouts. His dad grins.

"You wanna know why? That kid you raped got away didn't he? What if he tells some one?"

Gamzee looked to one side and glared at the wall.

"It won't happen again."

He growled. His father was baffled by this. He slammed down his glass and walked over to his son.

"Like hell it won't. You think you'll go out and do that crap again? I'm still surprised Dave wanted to be the friend of such a nasty kid like you. After what you did to him."

Gamzee bites his bottom lip. "I- I fucked up dad, I understand, now will you just leave me the fuck alone?" Gamzee asked with a shaky voice. His dad sighs.

"You're acting just like him. I never imagined you'd follow in such disgusting steps." Mr. Makara looked his son up and down, "You're going back to school this upcoming Monday, so, I'm taking you out to get a hair cut," He said grabbing at Gamzee's knotted black hair that fell along his shoulders. "And some new clothes." Gamzee looked up at his dad through his bangs in a dark manner. "Go take a shower, and make it quick."

"No."

Gamzee growled. Mr. Makara scoffed. In seconds Gamzee's arm was yanked and he was dragged through a small hall into the bathroom. His pants were yanked down along with his boxers and he was shoved into the shower cube.

"I bathed you as a child, it doesn't bother me to do it again."

His father growled angrily, Gamzee slammed the door shut, "No, go away, I'll do it myself damn it."

His father cleared his throat before leaving the room, " I really...have...tried to help you cooperate with your past Gamzee. I'm sorry if, at times you feel like I'm not all there." He paused, starring at the door knob before turning it and opening the door a jar, "But I do love you Gamzee, and finding out about...my brother in law hurting you..."

"It's fine. Just. let me shower."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gamzee is referring to _Beast_ the Korean group. He actually doesn't really like KPop but a lot of people at school are infatuated with _Beast, BlockBuster(3), Bigbang, Super Junior, B.A.P,_ and so on. So he knows enough of them. I know I sent Dave away, but he's one of the main characters so he will be in the story a lot. Expect him.  
**

**Warning: There's not really a warning, just Tavros feeling down, obviously.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK.**

**Chapter 3: **

* * *

Gamzee was disappointed when the woman held the mirror in front of his face. The sides were cut much too short, and the top was a fluffy mess.

"Is that good sir?"

Gamzee was about to protest when his dad cut in, "Yes, it's fine. How much?" Gamzee stood from the chair, and turned to his dad.

"What the hell!?" Gamzee growled, his father simply grabbed him by his forearm and lead him out. "What now? You gonna buy me some clothes to go with this _Beast _get up?" Gamzee asked irritated by the some what Korean hairstyle.

"_Beast?_ I'm buying you decent clothes." His father answered. They arrived at his black beat up truck in seconds. Gamzee swung open the door and sat down in the passengers seat.

"You aren't getting out of this with all your tantrums so cut it out." His father instructed in a loud, dark voice. Gamzees' jaw locked and he turned to gaze out of his window. "Yeah, okay." He answered mainly to himself.

* * *

_"So, have you been doing what I recommended?"_ _  
_

Tavros nodded, pulling out a green hard-back sketch book with a key hole in it. He pulled out the small key next and handed them both to his therapist. She opened the book after a second and began flipping through the pictures he had drawn. He sat across from her, his head down and his hands in his lap fumbling nervously.

_"Who is in this one?" _

Tavros took a moment to actually leaned forward and looked over the picture.

"Uhm, he's supposed to be my dad. I...want to tell him, but...I can't...I'm..."

He hangs his head giving in on the sentence. His therapist continues to go through his sketch book.

_"I have noticed, there are a lot of pages with only purple eyes-" _

"Indigo...they were...kind of bluish..."

_"Yes, Indigo, well, one of the men who hurt you had indigo eyes correct? Is this a huge disturbance to you?"_

"Yes. I just...always his eyes. I can't forget them."

Tavros says hugging himself and closing his eyes. _I can't forget those horrible eyes, looking at my body. So disgusting. So wrong._

* * *

Gamzee followed his dad as they went to a cash register. His dad guided Gamzee through what to buy. In the end, he bought a couple of light colored t shirts with elbow length sleeves, and some loose, but not baggy, black and grey jeans. As he walked faster to catch up with his dad he looked around and saw something he liked.

He reached out and grabbed a box of red contacts. He had a couple of dollars in his wallet, he could buy it if he wanted.

But his dad would probably see and disapprove, though Gamzee had always wanted red contacts,so he decided to shove them in his jacket pocket and stand beside his father silently.

"How about we stop at some restaurant to eat?"

His father offered. Gamzee simply nodded.

* * *

Dirk looked up and stared silently at the red phone vibrating on the table. Dave came into the room in a few seconds and snatched it up and answered the call.

"Hey John,"

Dirk looked back down at his manga but kept listening to Dave, turning the pages with out even reading them. He kicked his legs up and rested them on the table. Dave sat down across the table.

"No man, I'm sorry but, I don't think I'll be going back there any time soon."

Dirk cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, tell them I miss them too. No, you're still my best friend. No, no one could ever replace you man."

Dirk rolled his eyes, _how gushy_.

"Okay, I have to go, but I promise to call you later today, okay? Bye."

Dave hung up and set the phone down then, looked up at his brother and met his eyes which were just peeking over the edge of the book.

"How's your manga?"

"Annoyed. It's not getting all that much attention any more. Thanks to you. So, what's that about not going back? You really wanna stay here in Texas?"

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose. Dirk lowered his legs and leaned forward, closing his manga and setting it down.

"What's wrong lil' bro?"

"Nothin' you wouldn't understand."

Dave answered as he stood up and walked out the back door. Dirk sighed, turned back to his yaoi manga and opened it up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love GamKar moirail. Here's this chapter, short and tidy.  
**

**Warning:-  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK.**

**Chapter 4: **

* * *

Tavros took his usually seat at his school desk that morning and opened a manga book. He scanned over the pages until he found where he had left off at. He sighed, closed it and set it down flat on his desk and looked up at the clock. He wasn't going to be able to read the book anyways, seeing how there was only one minute left till class started and the teacher was already writing on the chalk bored.

He was later paired up with a black haired, short tempered boy who said _FUCK_ a lot. He didn't speak to him, didn't even ask his name. He just sat at his desk and stared at the clock.

"You're going to fail this class. Do you not have any expectations for life? Or are you going to become a Manga artist?"

The boy asked slamming his palms down. Tavros looked up gulped loudly, "Uh-no-I uh...sorry-" The boy went on however, adding to his own sentence and ignoring Tavros'.

"However, you couldn't possibly become a manga artist because you would have to live in fucking Japan for a long time. Since you're a fucking American, you'd have to learn the language, culture, formal clothing and actions and fuck and you would have to know all their fucking customs and shit."

Tavros nodded slowly, "O-okay, but, I don't want to be a ...manga artist." He said. The boys eyes narrowed in irratation.

"Then what? You gonna some fucking sexy nurse for a horny doctor?" The boy growled. Tavros turned a bright red.

"N-no. no...I..I don't know what I want." Tavros groaned.

"Then maybe you should start with learning how to read, so you can pick up a news paper and read what jobs are fucking available." The boy growled passing the book the class was assigned to read to Tavros. Tavros took it without hesitation and began to read aloud to Karkat, trying desperately to lose his stutter.

"By the way" The boy interrupted Tavros "My name is Karkat Vantas. Who the fuck are you?"

"I uhm...I am Tavros Nitram." Tavros answered. Karkat looks him up and down then narrows his eyes again as he thinks.

"Do you know who Gamzee Makara is? Looks like you might have already _met_ that asshole."

Tavros shakes his head, though he was lying. Karkat obviously noticed the boys blushing face and how his eyes darted away, but he didn't say anything.

"We were best friends. But then that fuckass did something to piss me off. I don't know, just...don't hang out around him. He'll fuck you over." Karkat growled. Tavros nodded an okay and continued to read.

* * *

"Fuck, Gamzee and I were the closest of friends. Like, fuck. Nothing could tare us apart. Then one day, his...uncle in law well, he sort of molested him, or something, he never really told me, and he kind of stopped hanging with me." Karkat said as he forked his food angrily. Tavros listened quietly. "I saw him hanging out with Dave a lot. And they would pick on kids like you. Nerdy, scared kids, know what I mean? But then..." Karkat grew quiet, and Tavros raised his head. "Gamzee invited me over to his place to play some video games, and Dave was there. I remember thinking _Why does he have to be here._ And then...and then...that's all." Karkat says stabbing a slab of meat on his plate. Tavros was shocked, expecting Karkat to say something about Gamzee raping him too, but he had only left him with the expectation, it wasn't a known fact. He puffed his cheeks in frustration and lowered his head again.

"Gamzee picked on you the first day, I don't believe you don't remember him." Karkat growls. Tavros shrugs, trying not to remember that day. "He didn't do anything to you? Did he leave you alone after that?" Karkat asks. Tavros nods.

"Mmmm...Fuck it. Okay." Karkat finishes it off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love GamKar moirail. Here's this chapter, short and tidy.  
**

**Warning:-  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK.**

**Chapter 5: **

* * *

This time the geek was different some how.  
It didn't take him long to realize that the difference was how willing the boy had become. He licked his lips as he looked down at the panting boy beneath him. The geeks' hands slid up Gamzees' muscled biceps and small nails pressed against his skin. Gamzee rolled his hips, his member gliding into the slick walls, and the smaller boy tilted his head back and moaned.

"F-fuck."

He cried out beneath the Juggalo. Gamzee pulled back, then began thrusting faster and faster until suddenly-"Gamzee wake up."

Gamzee sat up in the passengers seat and looked over at his dad, then out the window. He grimaced, but grabbed his backpack from the floorboard and opened the door.

"See you later son." His dad called out. Gamzee didn't bother replying. He shut the car door and hurried off to the closest bathroom in the school building. He set his bag on the counter top and unzipped the pack. He pulled out the contacts and looked up at his reflection. They weren't even prescribed so he wasn't sure if they'd be good for his eyes or not. He was about to toss them out when the bathroom door opened and Gamzee caught the entire figure in the mirror. His eyes widened and he lowered his face before the other person could see him. The person stepped into a stall and when Gamzee heard the door lock he lifted his head.

He couldn't face Karkat after being such an asshole that night. He looked over his shoulder at the stall his best friend had walked into and frowned. He remained starring for a few seconds before turning and looking at himself in the mirror. Had Karkat not noticed him because of his new look? Gamzee decided he might as well add onto the costume.

With the red contacts placed over his indigo eyes(making them shine a dark red, almost maroon) he grabbed his backpack and hurried out.

* * *

When he heard the restroom door shut he finally released the breath he had held onto. Karkat raised his head and clutched his chest as if his heart had stopped beating.

"W-was that Gamzee? Is he fucking back?" Karkat whispered to himself. "No, fuck, why'd he have to come back?"

His mind began to go wild with questions. _Is Dave back too? Is that fucking idiot helping Gamzee again? Is Gamzee going to hurt more people? Will he come to me for help again? Will he go after the new kid again? _

Karkat tensed up. _Tavros._ Of course, he had to go warn the kid of Gamzee. He swung open the door hurried out. He ran down a hallway, turned a couple of corners, ran down more hallways, then finally found Tavros in front of the library.

Karkat picked up his pace when he saw him knelt on the ground picking up his books, speaking with some one at the same moment. Then he slowed down until finally stopping.

Tavros stood up, a small, timid smile on his lips.

_Idiot. Fucking idiot. Get away from him. Are you stupid? Don't you remember his face? Don't you remember?  
_

Karkat thought in panic as Tavros continued to speak with who Karkat realized was Gamzee. Suddenly Tavros looked his way and all Karkat could do was shake his head and mouth _no_ before hurrying off.

* * *

Tavros stared after Karkat, a bit confused, but his attention was immediately drawn back to this _Kurloz_ guy. Tavros smiled again as he was handed the last of the books that had fallen to the floor on his way out of the library.

"So, you new here?" Kurloz asks crossing his arms over his chest. Tavros shrugs, "Not exactly. I still don't know the school that well though."

"I could show you around if you want?" Kurloz suggested. The bell rings and Tavros begins rapidly stuffing his books into his bag while nodding. "Yes, that uhm, that would be nice." Tavros said then hurried off with a wave. Gamzee stared after him.

_Not even that fucker recognizes me. If I'm careful enough, I can have that motherfucker with me for the long run. I just gotta play it nice, kiss up to him, then in no time he'll be entrusting his body over to me any time I want. I won't have to worry about him getting away, or reporting me. _Gamzee grins. This was going to be just miraculous. Gamzee frowned and looked to the side in thought. He had introduced hi8mself under his dads' name, but the teacher there wouldn't call him Kurloz.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I would write more, but it's three am and I am tired man. Hope this is good enough for you guys. :C  
**


End file.
